


Show to Tell

by heartspocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkward Riku, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mindless Fluff, Plotless drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/pseuds/heartspocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku isn't good with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show to Tell

Riku loves Sora from head to toe. He loves every inch, every millimeter; every scar and mark and stray freckle; every laugh and tear and sigh. Riku's feelings reach soaring heights and run deeper than even he can see.

He just has trouble expressing it most of the time.

Riku isn't the best with words; somehow everything seems to make a lot more sense in his head before he has to get it out onto paper or out into the universe where they can be twisted, misunderstood, used against him. Throwing his best friend into the mix only serves to complicate things further. Little jokes come out malicious and even the simplest compliments manage to sound back-handed at best, making Sora huffy and Kairi ask him why he had to go and say that again, again, again.

And maybe, he thinks, there's something to it. A lot weighs on a concession, a _you won_ or _good job_ and Riku isn't sure if he'll ever be able to manage a _you're the best_ even if it's the truth, and infinitely more weighs on an _I love you_. Riku grows and learns as he gets older, but the fear of rejection remains closer to him than his own heart.

So he's stopped trying to say it--with words, anyway.

On some nights it starts with a back massage. When they're both worn and weary and exhausted, Riku takes a seat behind Sora's crumpled figure and rests his hands on the boy's--no, Riku corrects himself--the _man_ 's shoulders and presses pale, rough fingertips in gently, kneading and circling, before the layers of clothing begin to come off and the massage works its way from the outside to deep, deep inside.

There are others when it starts with a look or a simple movement. When they haven't seen each other in days or weeks and Riku wants to be unbelievably and overwhelmingly close to the most important man in his life and it's all he can do not to pounce the moment he walks through the door. The beginning changes, but the end result is always the same: there's making love and there's fucking and then there's what Riku does with Sora when the two of them can get away.

Sometimes there aren't any words at all, which is fine with him, because what communicates more honestly than a person's body? Sora's clear in everything he wants or needs or likes, and all Riku wants is to give it to him 100% of the time.

Riku's relationship with Sora is delicate and balanced and messy and enduring. But through it, he's learned that he should always strive to show what he can't seem to tell.


End file.
